happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes or Zeroes?
Heroes or Zeroes? is the Season 30 finale of HTF fanon. In this episode, Splendid hires assistance to defeat a newly formed league of evil. Roles Starring *Splendid Featuring *Sniffles (Atomic Anteater) *Josh (Rocket Man) *Cuddles (Super Bunny) *Giggles (Transmorphi-Girl) *Toothy (Buck-Toothed Chopper) *Flaky (Dandruff Dash) *Petunia (Wonder Skunk) *Handy (Hard Header) *Posy and Negy (Electrobunnies) *Lumpy (Million-Dollar Moose) *Russell (Swashbuckler) *Nutty (The Nutjob) *Binky *Kibble *Tycoon Appearances *Devious *Kivila *001 *Punk The Gangster *Biggy *Scurvy *Lifty & Shifty Plot One morning, Splendid puts bread in his toaster for a breakfast meal. As he reads his newspaper, Devious appears on his TV screen, alongside his colleagues Kivila, Biggy, and 001. He also hired Lifty, Shifty, Scurvy, and Punk to assist them in a league of evil. Splendid realizes it will take more than one hero to defeat those foes. Later, he calls some of his biggest fans over as sidekicks and give each of them superhero identities. He hands out their costumes which give them powers. The news comes on to reveal Devious and his goons wreaking havoc in Tycoon's office building. Splendid and his sidekicks zoom out on their way to the rescue. Binky watches them in excitement, as does a jealous Kibble. Tycoon is seen being tied up while Lifty and Shifty steal his money. Rocket Man turns on his jetpacks and lifts Hard Header, who is then thrown and rams through the glass walls. Super Bunny flies into the scene followed by Transmorphi-Girl, in the form of a boomerang. Punk fires his gun at the heroes, but Atomic Anteater turns on a force field to shield them. Buck-Toothed Chopper munches the floor beneath Punk and sends him falling to his doom. Splendid watches the action eating popcorn, as Binky and Kibble ask him to sign their comic books. Back inside the building, Million-Dollar Moose is confused about what to do and goes up the elevator. The electrobunnies zap the villains, until being hit by cannonballs from Scurvy's ship. Swashbuckler jumps onboard and engages a swordfight with him. Wonder Skunk wipes the glass and makes it so sparkly that it blinds everyone. Devious unknowingly steps on Biggy, but Buck-Toothed Chopper also chews through the floor and falls. Meanwhile, Lumpy waits inside the elevator going to the top floor. Once the brightness went away, Devious and Kivila pointed their guns. Swashbuckler unleashes his super powers and sliced Scurvy to pieces. Then he decided to fire cannonballs at the rest of the villains. A cannonball scared Dandruff Dash and caused her to back up into Kivila. Lifty and Shifty escape and the heroes chase after them, but 001 and Devious surround The Nutjob. As a last resort, The Nutjob licks on his candy apple and starts spinning, forming a black hole. Devious and 001 are sucked in, followed by Lifty, Shifty, and the heroes. Tycoon finally comes loose and takes back his stolen money, but is soon forced to let go and tie himself up again to prevent being sucked in. With Kibble busy fanning Splendid, Binky springs into action by throwing a piece of broccoli into the hole, turning The Nutjob back to normal, then causing him to explode from eating it. As the building gets repaired, Tycoon thanks Splendid for saving him (even though he didn't do anything). Just as he gets awarded with a metal, Lumpy jumps off the top floor with a piano, hoping to squash the bad guys. Splendid and Tycoon scream, and a crash is heard when the screen fades black. Moral "Do your duty and clean up after it." Deaths #Punk falls and splatters. #Posy and Negy are hit by cannonballs. #Devious squashes Biggy. #Toothy also falls. #Scurvy is sliced to bits. #Kivila is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Sniffles, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Josh, Flaky, Russell, Devious, 001, Lifty and Shifty are pulled into the black hole. #Nutty explodes from eating the broccoli. #Splendid (debatably) and Tycoon are squashed by Lumpy. Trivia *This is the finale of Season 30. *This is the second time Devious forms a league of villains. The first was Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. *This is also the second time Splendid gets a sidekick, after Sidekick in the Butt. *It is debatable, though unlikely, that Splendid died, considering his powers. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes